vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy Jackson (character)
Summary Percy Jackson is the eponymous protagonist of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians novel series and a major character of the Heroes of Olympus series. Percy was once a regular New York adolescent who seemed to suffer from ADHD and dyslexia, until fate led him to discovering his true nature as a demigod; specifically, as the son of the Olympian deity Poseidon. His aforementioned conditions are actually symptomatic of his divine heritage; he's dyslexic because his brain is hard wired to read Ancient Greek, and he has ADHD because it's literally in his DNA to be a battle-ready warrior. Subsequently after he was discovered, he was recruited into "Camp Half-Blood" as a camper, a training ground for demigod offspring like himself. Soon, Percy would be pulled into an ancient war between the Olympians and their ancient bitter rival Kronos. Over the years, he would embark on a number of quests - where he'd inevitably receive a few power ups and divine weapons, lead armies into battle, and fight both gods and titans in single combat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C. Possibly 7-B Name: Percy Jackson Origin: Percy Jackson and The Olympians Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can purge himself of any liquid poison, Can breathe underwater, Does not take fall damage so long as he falls in a body of water, Magic Resistance (Provided he has one of Hermes' multivitamins), Control over water, the sea, and all sea and equine creatures, High resistance to high-even volcanic-temperatures, Limited Clairvoyance (Can see the future in the form of dreams) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Caused substantial damage to Hubbard Glacier). Possibly City level (He triggered the volcanic eruption of Mount Saint Helens, which is said to release about 24 megatons of energy), higher when submerged in water or with the Curse of Achilles Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Jason Grace) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (can wrestle with other powerful demigods like Chrysaor and large monsters to some extent), higher with Curse of Achilles Striking Strength: Class MJ+, likely Class GJ with the Curse of Achilles (Could take on Hades and Hyperion one on one) Durability: Town level (Comparable to Jason Grace), higher when dealing with heat, cold, and water based attacks (easily survived falling off the St. Louis Arch, managed to survive the eruption of Mt. St. Helens with only moderate burns) Stamina: Superhuman (Spent months trapped in Tartarus, fighting off a neverending army of the undead and all other sorts of monsters and managed to escape despite the life-force draining effects of the deepest sectors of the Greek Underworld, however, he was drained and exhausted by journey's end and only survived due to the intervention of Iapetus) Range: Extended to several meters with melee weapons, Hundreds of meters with powers and weapons like The Eagle of the 12th Legion, Kilometers with tidal waves and all kind of sea disasters Standard Equipment: Anaklusmos/Riptide (A mystical sword forged of Celestial Bronze that only harms supernatural beings) and a Wristwatch Shield forged of Celestial Bronze, Can call in Pegasi like Blackjack as well as his pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. Intelligence: Battle-savvy and a decent leader. Trained in Greek martial combat and is very resourceful. His ADHD and dyslexia has made him rather clueless about academic subjects but he's become knowledgeable in regards to Greco-Roman Mythology. He is also an incredibly skilled swordsman, with Jason as his only peer in a sword fight and was only outright defeated in one by Kronos (who inhabited Luke's body) and Chrysaor. Weaknesses: He highly values the lives of his allies and will sacrifice himself for them. His battle instincts make him headstrong, impulsive, and hot-blooded. When he had the Curse of Achilles he would die if struck in a place on his back that was just above navel height, but the curse has since been removed. Feats: *Stalemated Ares at twelve years old *Survived many dangerous quests *Led armies into battle and won *Defeated Hades and Hyperion in close combat *Held up the world for several seconds *Tanked a volcanic explosion *Killed the Gigantes Polybotes with the aid of the Roman God Terminus *With Jason Grace, defeated the Gigantes twins Ephialtes and Otis in a gladiator death match *Escaped from Tartarus with Annabeth Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Water-Boosted Physicality:' When doused in water, his strength and combat prowess greatly increase along with gaining a small healing factor. The effect is much sharper when doused in saltwater, allowing him to stalemate Ares, the Greek God of War who has millennia of combat experience. However, unless he's constantly in contact with water, the effect will quickly fade within moments of application (but this hasn't stopped him from drenching himself with saltwater he prepared in advance to ace training exercises). '-Hydrokinesis:' As a son of Poseidon, he has natural dominion over water. He has shown to be capable of manipulating entire rushing rivers as well as ice structures the size of glaciers. In addition, he cannot be harmed by water (and thus was perfectly fine after falling off the Hubbard Glacier and the St. Louis Arch since he entered a body of water) and can breathe and swim underwater without getting wet unless he wills it. However, this ability, along with his geokinesis and aerokinesis, tires him considerably. '-Geokinesis:' Can create earthquakes, but his ability is said to be not as a great as child of Hades. '-Aerokinesis/Electrokinesis:' Can manipulate the weather and electricity, but apparently not as adept as a child of Zeus. With this he's able to create localized hurricanes to slow his falls and wipe out legions of foes but not without great effort. '-Curse of Achilles:' Boosts Percy's superhuman attributes and combat abilities to incredible levels. With this enhancement his strikes are referred to as "arcs of destruction", easily decimating the legions of undead sent by Hades to capture him. In addition, he's almost completely invulnerable except for the one weak spot on his back just above navel height. Since the Son of Neptune the curse, along with all of its positive and negative traits, has been removed. '-The Eagle of the 12th Legion:' The lost standard of the famous lost legion, it's actually a sacred weapon blessed with the lightning of Jupiter. Percy used it to obliterate an entire army of monsters. Others Notable Victories: Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) Juvia's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Book Characters Category:Water Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Greek Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Movie Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sword Users Category:Animals Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7